99
by sid kid
Summary: Eren travaille pour le Bureau, l'agence que les morts peuvent choisir de rejoindre, afin de réparer le destin des gens et de veiller à ce que leur vie respecte le plan tout tracé. Ils veillent à ce que vous ratiez votre bus, ou perdiez vos clés. Et puis, un jour, ce sont les clés de Levi qu'Eren doit veiller à faire tomber. Sans doute plus encore.
1. Chapter 1

Juste une vieille histoire que j'avais écrite en anglais et que j'ai décidé de traduire. RIP mon passé simple. Mini-fic inspirée de _The Adjustment Bureau_.

* * *

Nous ne sommes personne.

Nous travaillons dans l'espace étroit entre le jour et la nuit, le futur, le passé et le présent, et chaque seconde entre chacun d'eux. Nous n'avons pas d'autre nom que celui que nous avons reçu quand on nous a assigné ici. Notre identité n'est qu'une surface, et les vraies, gros mensonges se trouvent en-dessous. Et si nous faisons notre travail comme il faut, vous ne vous douterez jamais de notre existence.

J'avais pour habitude de dire que nous étions des fantômes. Impossibles à approcher, invisibles, quelque chose que l'on ne peut ni voir ni toucher, et dont la présence est indétectable. Nos familles ? Mortes. Entièrement. Nous sommes les élus, ou plutôt, ceux qui ont préféré une vie factice à une mort interminable. Nous n'avons aucune racine, aucun ami, nous sommes parfaits pour ce job. Alors que sommes-nous censés faire ? C'est très simple, en réalité. Nous, sommes un minuscule morceau du puzzle géant dans lequel vous vivez. Nous connections vos vies, les déconnectons, et parfois, nous devons même y mettre fin. C'est triste, mais c'est le job. Nous l'avons tous accepté.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais.

* * *

 **Mardi 14 Mai**

Jour 0

Vous savez, nous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser quoi que ce soit de ce que vous êtes en train de faire – si c'est bien, si c'est mal, parce que les « si » vous tueront. Ils le feront, je vous assure. Dans cette branche de business, vous fermez votre bouche et vous continuez votre chemin, parce que ce sera toujours préférable à pourrir dans le trou noir qu'on appelle paradis. Mauvaises nouvelles, les gars, il n'y aucun paradis et aucun enfer non plus. Le seul enfer qu'il y ait, c'est l'instant présent, et nous sommes tous perdus dedans. Moi, vous, les noms sur mes dossiers.

« Et pourtant, Pixis nous avait dit qu'on aurait des jours meilleurs. » Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jean, étalé dans sa chaise de bureau, plus occupé à espérer un lendemain plus prometteur que de vraiment faire une différence. Comme toujours. « C'est tellement chiant. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Kirschtein ? » demandai-je, parce que je savais qu'il n'attendait que ça, que je fasse éclater une dispute, ou peu importe comment vous appelez ça. Je continuais à taper sur mon clavier, les yeux bien loin de tout ça, et remerciai les circonstances pour m'avoir donné quelque chose que je pouvais prétendre me distraire. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont gardé sur Terre pour te plaindre de ta soi-disante existence. »

Je pouvais le sentir se redresser sur sa chaise, même sans l'horrible grincement qu'elle fit. Nul besoin de dire qu'il était furieux, enfin, pas exactement – simplement ennuyé, car j'étais le seul ici qui avait les couilles de dire quoi que ce soit ou, du moins, j'étais probablement l'antagoniste de son histoire. On était amis, cela dit. Un étrange et tordu genre d'amis.

« C'est pas tes affaires, » qu'il claqua, et j'essayai dans la mesure du possible de garder mes yeux fixés sur l'écran, pour notre bien à tous les deux. Je devais rester calme, si au moins je n'étais pas capable de me contenir en ouvrant ma putain de bouche. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de finir ma journée dans le bureau de Pixis, ou, dans un pire scénario, expulsé d'absolument tout. Du bureau. De ma propre vie. De la sphère des vivants.

« Si c'est le cas, répondis-je, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de nous faire part de chaque putain de détail de ta vie ? »

Il perdait son temps en me répondant. « Hey, personne te force à écouter, Jaeger. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Je suis sûre que tout le niveau 107 peut t'entendre te– »

Quelque chose tomba, ou plutôt, c'est que je croyais parce que quand je levai finalement les yeux, prêt à trouver Jean juste devant mon box, je tombai nez à nez avec le regard non-impressionné de Mikasa, et elle se tenait juste devant mon bureau, exactement où je m'attendais à voir Jean. Mais il était encore bien enfoncé dans sa chaise, le regard tourné dans la même direction que le mien.

Sur mon bureau, une nouvelle, épaisse et fraîche pile de dossiers.

C'est quelque chose qui aurait pu me donner l'occasion de me plaindre, à mon tour, si Mikasa n'était pas restée plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devait.

« Vous deux », commença-t-elle, et je fermai mes yeux, me préparant pour une nouvelle leçon. Ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. « Êtes deux incroyablement stupides gosses. » Une seconde, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Quand finalement elle parla à nouveau, j'osai lever les yeux, et un mélange obscur de colère, de déception et d'ennui me regarda en retour. « Grandissez. »

Le rire distant de Reiner nous arriva du box voisin.

Jean la regardait avec des yeux inertes, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il brûlait intérieurement, probablement me détestant par la même occasion, car chaque fois qu'il s'était fait prendre par Mikasa, j'avais été dans le coup.

Mikasa n'était pas seulement la personne vivante la plus protectrice envers moi, mais aussi le coup de cœur tristement célèbre que Jean avait un mal de chien à cacher. Et ceci, était bien une raison supplémentaire de me tuer ajoutée à la liste de « pourquoi tuer Jaeger serait une sage, sage décision ». Je survivrais, cela dit. Comme toujours.

Mikasa se tourna et hésita un instant, et avec un froncement de sourcils fantomatique, me lança : « Ils viennent tout droit d'en haut. Ils ont dit qu'ils les voulaient finis pour demain soir. J'ai ma propre pile, Armin est dehors et Shadis a fait en sorte que tout le monde soit assez occupé pour le reste de la semaine. » Encore une pause et, étonnamment, elle pivota sur ses fines chevilles vers Jean. « Si vous travaillez tous les deux, vous pourrez peut-être vous accorder un peu de sommeil cette nuit. »

Et puis, elle s'en alla.

Un étranger aurait eu honte, il aurait été apeuré, n'importe quoi. Mais en réalité, je connaissais Mikasa depuis ma vie d'avant, et Armin avait été mon premier, si non seul ami. C'était purement proscrit, des liens quelconques me reliant à mon existence passée, ou peu importe ce que j'avais pu être quand mon cœur était encore une chose chaude, battante, et non un organe factice et inutile qu'on avait laissé dans ma poitrine – mais eux aussi travaillaient pour le Bureau. Nous n'étions pas le seul Bureau. J'ignore comment, et où, et qui – mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et le destin m'avait mené vers eux encore une fois c'est au moins une chose pour laquelle je pouvais être reconnaissant. Pour l'instant.

Alors, oui, j'étais plutôt habitué à cette tendance de mère couveuse. À ces deux yeux stricts et pleins d'affection, et cette fille orgueilleuse et pourtant insouciante que j'avais toujours considérée comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais pu avoir.

Jean, au contraire, apprenait encore. Il apprenait encore à faire face à l'évidence : que Mikasa n'était pas intéressée, et que même si elle l'avait été, ça n'aurait probablement pas été quelque chose qu'elle se serait autorisée à montrer – il n'était pas son genre, de toute façon – mais aussi à regarder dans ces mêmes yeux stricts et sombres sans rougir. Je suppose qu'il aimait être dominé, mais si quelqu'un ici-bas n'était pas dominé par elle, alors ça n'aurait pas été bien normal.

« Bravo, Eren », chanta un autre box à côté, et j'identifiai la voix porteuse comme étant celle de Connie. Le rire de Reiner revint encore, mais cette fois plus affirmé et moins soucieux, libéré par le départ de Mikasa. Il était un trop bon gentleman pour se montrer arrogant, mais il n'était pas assez mort pour retenir un rire.

« Ouais, ça aura été un plaisir de travailler avec vous », continua Reiner. Je savais qu'il souriait derrière son écran poussiéreux.

Je laissai un long, fatigué soupir m'échapper, et attrapai les dossiers que Mikasa avait laissés sur mon bureau avant de partir. En effet, ils étaient lourds, et je savais qu'elle disait vrai à propos de Jean. J'aurais besoin de lui pour me débarrasser de cette quantité odieuse de travail, sinon, j'étais presque certain que ma nuit se résumerait à du chinois à emporter, froid et sans aucun goût, que je n'aurais même pas le temps de toucher, et deux ou trois allers retours aux toilettes que je passerais sûrement à tenter de rester éveillé.

Si j'étais toujours en vie – même si « en vie » n'était pas l'expression adéquate – il y avait bien une raison. J'étais ici pour travailler avant tout. Pas un esclave, mais pas loin non plus. Ils me payaient pour ça, mais le véritable argent était bien plus subtil que ça. C'était moi, ici, respirant l'air dont mes poumons n'avaient plus besoin. Les gars flemmards étaient envoyés dans le néant. C'était ça, le but de mon contrat.

« D'accord, Kirscht– » essayai-je, soupirant plus profondément encore, parce que demander était encore moins plaisant que ce que j'avais espéré.

Mais il me coupa encore. Connard. « Espèce d'idiot, j'espère sérieusement que t'es pas en train de me demander ce que je pense, parce que tu sais très bien c'que je vais te dire. » Il attrapa le bord de son bureau et se propulsa loin de lui, sa chaise roulant silencieusement sur le sol. « Va. Te faire. _Foutre_. »

Connie ricana mais le son fut vite noyé par la litanie des doigts contre les claviers, provenant de l'étage entier. Nous étions le 104ème.

La plupart d'entre nous était faite de gosses jeunes et malchanceux qui étaient morts trop vite. La règle pour travailler ici était d'être majeur, à part celle de n'avoir plus aucune famille. Ce détail seulement suffisait à me rendre seul, peu importe le nombre d'amis que je pouvais me faire dans ce gratte-ciel démesuré, parce que Dieu savait que c'était le seul endroit où j'étais autorisé à m'en faire.

Reiner avait 27 ans. Connie, 21, comme Sasha. Bertl était mort dans une piscine, d'une crise cardiaque, et ils n'avaient trouvé son corps que quarante-huit heures après son décès. Il n'en avait que 24.

Moi, j'en ai – avais, peu importe – 22. J'avais arrêté de compter il y a longtemps de ça, bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vieillir de toute façon. Je garderais à jamais ces traits immatures et incomplets jusqu'au jour où je mourrais, eh bien, pour la deuxième fois.

« Mikasa a raison, c'la dit. » C'était Reiner, et sa voix sérieuse de grand-frère qui étaient de retour. « Si tu ne l'aides pas, il n'en aura pas fini avant plusieurs jours. Au moins. » Je détestais l'admettre, mais, oui, c'était vrai. Jean avait encore quelques dossiers sur son propre bureau, mais parmi nous tous, il était bien plus près de s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas mon cas.

« Jean, s'te plaît », j'insistai, et quand il tourna la tête vers moi, je le vis froncer les sourcils comme si j'étais une sorte d'animal fou. Je l'étais sûrement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda-t-il derechef, mais aucun de nous ne répondit et je tins son regard. Ensuite, il soupira, encore plus fort que je ne l'avais fait, et de nouveau s'affala dans sa chaise, prêt à agir comme le sauveur que ma fierté m'interdisait d'admettre qu'il se trouvait être. « OK, OK. Mais à une condition ! Deux, en fait. »

Je ne dis rien et attendis ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu'il profiterait de la situation. Reiner et Connie arrêtèrent de taper et jetèrent un coup d'oeil au-dessus de leurs écrans.

« D'abord, tu diras à Mikasa que c'est toi qui avait commencé ça et, s'il te plaît, Jaeger, soit convaincant, même si Dieu sait que c'est quelque chose pour quoi tu crains. »

Connie ricana à nouveau.

Je me préparai à lui répondre du tac-au-tac, mais Dieu merci, rien ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. À m'ennuyer et à gagner une sorte de satisfaction dans sa revanche, j'imagine.

« Deuxièmement », il continua, « c'est toi qui payeras le déjeuner, et ça doit venir de Maria's. »

Au même moment qu'il prononça ses derniers mots, cela dit, la plainte de Sasha joignit la conversation, plus bruyante qu'aucun soupir.

« Les mecs, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Il est même pas 17h. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Connie, sourcils froncés.

« Alors », répondit Sasha, « vous me donnez vachement faim. »

Je souris et secouai ma tête en silence, parce qu'être mort n'était pas assez puissant pour couper sa faim, de même que le sommeil, ou l'envie de pisser au milieu de la nuit comme après trois bonnes bières. On pouvait manger son âme, qu'elle reviendrait quand même à la vie pour pleurnicher sur son estomac vide. Sasha avait un goût nostalgique, le mal de chez elle ce dangereux genre de goût qui me ramenait à la personne que j'étais avant et à tous ces jours que j'avais gâchés sans même le savoir. Et tout d'un coup, j'étais vide.

« Ça marche », confirmai-je, fatigué et sans vie, parce que les souvenirs n'étaient pas la meilleure des compagnies ici. Ils étaient supposés me rappeler ma vie, peu importe combien ils étaient lointains et oubliés, mais je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mort.

« Ça marche », répéta Jean, et il se leva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Il dépassa mon bureau et attrapa maladroitement un des dossiers. Je tendis le bras et posai ma main dessus in extremis, juste avant qu'il ne puisse glisser par terre et étaler les feuilles volantes du présent que nous étions censés réparer.

« Aux toilettes. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? » taquina-t-il, sarcastiquement, et je secouai ma tête avec exaspération. « C'est bien c'que je pensais. Reste là, Jaeger », appela-t-il avant de disparaître dans une des nombreuses portes.

« Toi, » commença Reiner, tout en retenant sincèrement un autre rire, « est sur le point de prendre ton pied pendant deux longues journées. »

Connie éclata de rire et je fixai mon écran, où les dossiers reportés attendaient toujours que je les remplisse. Ma main droite se promena jusqu'à ma nuque et la massa doucement, et merde, il avait bien raison. J'étais coincé avec Kirschtein.

* * *

Au début, on se mit d'accord pour le faire séparément. Plus rapide, probablement plus efficace, mais pas exactement.

C'est pour ça qu'on finit par décider de le faire ensemble, aussi déplaisant que cela se trouvait être. Je ne savais toujours pas comment nous étions venus à nous mettre d'accord, et qui avait proposé l'idée, mais le fait était que nous étions assis sur le banc sale d'une station de métro, attendant le moment opportun de réparer le destin de quelqu'un.

« Quelquefois, je me demande pourquoi je travaille pour le Bureau. »

Je regardai ailleurs. « Penser de cette façon te mènera nulle part. »

« J'imagine », répondit-il pensivement. Et puis, il se tut, et une minute plus tard, réessaya. « Dis, Eren. »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et me retrouvai surpris de le trouver si proche, et de la sincérité de ses yeux. Aucun sarcasme, aucune hostilité, il était complètement humain.

Quel idiot.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses pour le Bureau exactement ? »

Quelque part, je me contentai de le regarder tandis que le métro entra dans la station à toute vitesse, décidant de ne pas lui répondre.

D'abord, parce que je ne savais pas exactement combien de mois, d'années j'avais passés à travailler ici, à faire la même chose encore et encore remplir des dossiers, à ouvrir des portes vers nulle part et partout à la fois, essayant de réparer les fissures dans la vie des gens. Parfois, je n'y arrivais simplement pas. J'arrivais trop tard, ou les circonstances n'étaient pas en ma faveur. Tout était une question de timing, 85%, et 15% de chance et de hasard. Ce qui était ironique, car _nous_ _étions_ le hasard. Nous étions les merdes de chiens dans laquelle les gens marchent avant de se plaindre d'une journée qui commence mal, nous étions les trottoirs que les gens manquent et sur lesquels ils trébuchent. Nous étions les bus que les gens ne pouvaient pas tout à fait avoir, l'imprévisible, embarrassant timing de leurs vies. Les coïncidences. Le silence. Nous étions tout ça. Tout ça.

Mais, aussi, je n'aimais pas vraiment me souvenir. Bien qu'il était un trou du cul, Jean était indéniablement humain, probablement trop pour son propre bien. Il avait ses propres problèmes. J'avais les miens. Même si j'essayais de ne plus m'en soucier. Mais Jean, Jean il s'en souciait bien, il s'en souciait trop. À propos des gens. À propos des choses qui ne devraient pas avoir d'importance. À propos de son ami, Marco, abandonné sur la rive vivante du lac, celui-là même qu'il ne pouvait toucher, seulement regarder de loin. À propos de sa propre vie qu'il avait été forcé de laisser derrière, même si c'était le même traitement pour tout le monde au Bureau. Quelque part, il ne l'avait pas mérité. Compter les mois, années et chaque seconde que je passais à incarner ce fantôme ne pouvait me mener que dans la même direction.

Regret. Doute. Tristesse et chagrin. Chaque question laissée sans réponse depuis le jour de ma mort.

Rien qui ne vaille le coup, finalement.

« OK », fit-il simplement, quand il comprit que je ne faisais pas que regarder dans la vide, mais que j'essayais aussi très fort d'ignorer sa question. Je savais qu'il ne me détesterait pas pour ça – il avait bien d'autres raisons de le faire de toute manière.

Une autre minute passa. La station était presque vide, presque silencieuse, mais pas totalement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, une sensation bizarre, comme tant d'autres fois où la nuit était calme et sombre, et que tout le monde était fatigué de leur propre journée, fermant leurs yeux juste pour une minute, et espérant en silence que les minutes se transformeraient en heures, en jours, en semaines.

Une adolescente descendit les escaliers et nous dépassa. Jean la regarda sans la moindre gêne, parce que les gens ne pouvaient pas nous voir. Ils ne faisaient pas assez attention à nous, et même si c'était le cas, ce qui serait un miracle en soi, je doutais qu'ils puissent vraiment nous voir. Nous n'étions pas parfaitement humains, mais nous n'étions pas des cadavres, ou des âmes laissées dans le vide. Nous respirions, mangions, dormions et marchions – nous n'en avions simplement plus autant besoin que dans le passé.

Puis un homme suivit, peu après, et la première chose que je remarquai fut son costume d'homme d'affaire propre et sombre. Il tenait un cartable et un vieux livre dans son autre main. Je regardai tandis qu'il nous dépassa à son tour, et finalement s'arrêta près de la ligne.

Doucement, je donnai un coup de coude à Jean, qui suivait toujours des yeux l'adolescente. « Hey. C'est lui. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Jean », soupirai-je, « on est là depuis dix minutes au moins. J'ai lu son dossier deux fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il regarda autour de nous. La fille avait disparu et il n'y avait plus qu'une vieille dame assise sur le banc à côté de nous. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Je me demandai si je devrais un jour intervenir dans son destin, aussi.

Jean se leva et je l'imitai, époussetant mon propre costume. C'était le code vestimentaire du Bureau. Même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi porter un joli costume intervenait dans notre capacité à faire notre travail. Les gens ne nous voyaient même pas. Chaque minuscule chose était savamment orchestrée. Les appartements dans lesquels nous vivions était les nôtres, mais le Bureau payait pour nous. Le Bureau, quelque part, bien que complètement rempli de fantômes, était étrangement vivant. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais une maison à laquelle rentrer à la fin de la journée. Avec de l'eau, de l'eau chaude – une douche, un canapé, une télé, même. De la nourriture et des draps, de l'électricité. Les voisins ne posaient jamais de questions à propos de l'appartement inoccupé au troisième étage. Ils ne posaient jamais de questions tout court. Ils ne se plaignaient jamais de la musique trop forte, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'entendaient rien. Je n'étais qu'un fantôme.

Levi Ackerman. C'était son nom. Le gars duquel nous nous occupions. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un cas obscur – nous n'étions pas ici pour nous assurer qu'il mourrait bien dans les bonnes circonstances, au moment indiqué, exactement comme il était censé le faire. Son dossier nous disait qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un protocole de routine.

Il avait 44 ans. Fraîchement. Pas d'enfant, pas de femme, pas riche, en fait, il avait juste assez d'argent pour payer ses factures et s'acheter ce dont il avait besoin. L'ironie ? Il n'avait pas l'air plus vivant que nous.

Jean et moi nous approchâmes de la ligne, aussi. Il se tenait toujours là, quelques mètres plus loin, inerte, fixant le vide comme une statue. Aucun son, aucun mouvement. Plutôt dérangeant.

Mais ensuite, il tourna la tête dans ma direction, et je me retrouvai à le regarder dans les yeux. La surprise me donna presque l'impression d'avoir manqué un battement de coeur, mais je n'étais pas idiot au point de penser qu'il battait encore. Je regardai à l'autre bout de la station, tout comme il l'avait fait une seconde plus tôt, et tentai de ne pas penser à la sensation étrange qui me manquait assez partager un contact visuel avec un étranger. C'était un luxe que je ne pouvais plus m'offrir. Et je devais accepter le fait qu'il regardait simplement à travers moi, tout comme vous regardez à travers une vitrine sans regarder votre propre reflet.

J'aurais probablement dû m'inquiéter qu'il saute juste devant le métro si je ne savais pas déjà ce qui allait arriver. C'était toujours comme ça. Pas de surprise, juste du boulot. Parfois, la sensation de l'imprévisible dans ma vie me manquait. Le hasard arrivait toujours pour nous, Jean, moi, Connie, tout le monde. Mais personne n'était là pour vérifier nos pas et tout ce qui nous arriverait serait de notre propre dû. Nous décidions de chaque détail arrivant dans nos vies, même marcher sur une merde de chien ou trébucher sur un trottoir. Personne n'était là pour le faire arriver à notre place, ou pour être certain que ça n'arriverait pas.

Rien n'était écrit.

Il n'y avait aucun dossier avec nos noms inscrits dessus.

Vous savez, je pouvais toujours faire ça. Manquer le trottoir, ou le bus. Mais cela n'avait plus l'air réel désormais, plus maintenant que je connaissais les secrets du travail caché sous tout ça. C'est comme regarder un magicien faire son tour mais en connaissant déjà toutes les astuces, toutes la magie.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Jean à mes côtés. Ackerman ne pouvait pas nous entendre, mais il était trop loin pour le faire de toute façon.

« Quelqu'un doit le bousculer et faire tomber son livre par terre, marcher dessus. Par accident, bien sûr », ajoutai-je avec un sourire, parce que parfois regarder les gens se faire avoir par le 'hasard' était une chose qui nous divertissait. Ackerman, cela dit, n'était pas très chanceux aujourd'hui. « Il perdra ses clés en essayant de reprendre son livre. Si on fait bien notre job, demain sera une journée ensoleillée. »

« Eh bien, en gros, ça peut pas être pire que ça. »

Au moins, il apprécierait demain. Nous avions besoin de mauvais jours pour en créer des meilleurs. Tout autant qu'il n'y aucune lumière sans obscurité.

Le métro arriva et nous prîmes un pas en arrière par réflexe, puis quand tout s'immobilisa et que la porte s'ouvrit en face de nous, nous entrâmes dans le wagon. Je vérifiai autour de nous encore une fois, et Ackerman entra dans le même wagon que nous par la porte sur notre gauche. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

Il s'assit du côté droit, on s'assit du côté gauche.

J'ouvris le dossier une dernière fois pour être sûr de ce qui y était écrit. Je m'attardai un instant sur l'image accrochée à la page, and levai les yeux. Pas une grande différence. La photo avait été prise de ses papiers officiels, mais il était étrange d'être témoin d'un visage aussi impassible pour de vrai. Même Jean ne pouvait pas rester si calme. Il pouvait difficilement l'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de toute façon.

« Alors, et maintenant ? »

Il vérifia l'autre côté du wagon et les portes se fermèrent.

« On attend. »

Et on attendit.

Dix, quinze minutes plus tard – et finalement, le type qu'on attendait entra dans le wagon. Il avait l'air endormi, à cette heure tardive – presque 21h – et plutôt pressé de rentrer chez lui. Pendant une seconde, je me demandai ce qui arriverait à Ackerman si, comme prévu, il perdait ses clés ce soir. Il pourrait toujours demander un double au propriétaire, parce que dormir dans le couloir n'était probablement pas une brillante idée.

Peu importait.

« C'est l'heure », il murmura, mais inutilement, car personne ne nous entendrait.

Je me redressai dans mon siège, prêt à faire en sorte que tout se passe comme prévu, chaque détail, chaque petite chose écrite dans sa propre destinée. Ce n'était pas mon travail de juger si c'était bon, ou si c'était mal, cela devait juste arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était mon travail.

S'il ne perdait pas ses clés ici, on devrait se débrouiller pour les lui faire perdre avant qu'il ne parvienne chez lui. C'est ainsi que ça marche.

La triste chose à propos de tout ça est qu'on ne peut pas y échapper. Nous serons toujours là, attendant, regardant, cherchant des opportunités de nous immiscer. Si vous parvenez à contrer la mort quand vous étiez supposé mourir dans un accident de voiture, alors vous pouvez toujours glisser sur un sol mouillé et mortellement vous frapper la tête.

Ce qui devait arriver allait arriver, au bout du compte.

« Regarde », dit Jean, mais encore une fois, il aurait pu rester silencieux, car je regardais déjà.

L'homme fraîchement entré passa devant Ackerman et juste au moment où nous nous apprêtions intervenir, il trébucha sur les pieds d'Ackerman et perdit l'équilibre, juste assez pour tituber mais pas assez pour tomber par terre. Le livre d'Ackerman, au contraire, tomba dans un son lourd.

On regarda fixement tandis qu'il se pencha en avant pour le récupérer, et vaguement vit ses clés tomber dans sa poche. Triste.

C'était une bonne chose que je ne fus pas capable de communiquer avec beaucoup de gens, car en cet instant, j'avais vraiment envie de l'aider. Le gars avait l'air tellement fatigué et, irrité et, peu importait. On ajoutait simplement à sa malchance, même si ce n'était pas notre faute.

Ackerman se rassit et épousseta son livre, grimaçant en silence.

Jean et moi descendîmes à la station suivante.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, nous prîmes notre dîner à emporter chez Maria.

C'était le restaurant favori de Jean parce que nous pouvions vraiment y aller, ce qui était quelque chose de rare. Tout comme chaque petite chose de la vie quotidienne, comme payer ses factures ou acheter à manger. Tout était prévu, planifié par le Bureau d'une certaine façon, et nous avions notre petit monde, aussi. Chez Maria était un des rares restaurants où nous pouvions aller, nous asseoir, commander à manger et à boire et avoir l'opportunité de faire tout ça sans forcer l'avenir. Faire les courses dans une boutique lambda se finissait généralement avec moi, faisant mon affaire, et laissant le prix exact sur le comptoir avant de partir, où, peut-être, le caissier remarquerait les billets s'il levait les yeux.

Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses que je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre par rapport aux lois d'entre les mondes. Les vivants, les morts, et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Pas au début, et toujours pas maintenant.

Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : nous ne devons pas, en aucun cas, intervenir personnellement dans la vie des gens. Vivants, bien entendu.

« Et pourquoi pas Mina ? »

« T'es sérieux, là ? » Jean grimaça.

« Eh bien... » Je ne continuai pas vraiment, parce que j'avais perdu mes mots et ne savais pas trop où je voulais en venir de toute façon. Je le regardai simplement et haussai les épaules, alors il assuma que c'était un oui.

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il pour lui-même, trempant pensivement ses baguettes chinoises dans son bol de nouilles. « Mec... »

« Elle est mignonne. » J'haussai à nouveau les épaules. La fin de la journée n'était pas le moment le plus expressif pour moi, ni bavard, enfin, vous me comprenez. « Je pense... » ajoutai-je, sourcils froncés. Je ne savais pas, en réalité, si Mina était mignonne car que je ne m'étais jamais trop posé la question. Je ne m'étais jamais dit que la réponse importait, non plus.

« Pas autant que – »

« Mikasa, ouais », le coupai-je avant qu'il ne puisse le dire. « Mais tu sais très bien que c'est pas son genre de truc, ça. »

« Quel genre de truc ? »

« Ça », répétai-je maladroitement, bougeant mes mains devant moi comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Idiot. « Tu sais, ce truc de fille à garçon. L'interaction humaine. Les sentiments. Le romantisme ? » J'haussai les épaules, pour la énième fois. Encore. « Pas son genre. »

« Ouais, et alors », répondit-il sarcastiquement, et je pouvais sentir son irritation grandir. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je devrais lui acheter de la bouffe au lieu des fleurs ou quoi ? »

« Jean, c'est pas de Sasha qu'on parle, d'accord. Tu gagneras rien avec de la putain de nourriture. » Je reposai ma fourchette. « Et qu'est-ce que t'as avec elle d'ailleurs ? Il y a plein d'autres filles au Bureau. »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'était Jean le problème. Mais Jean n'était pas toujours le problème, à chaque fois en fait, savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir de me retirer Mikasa était plutôt effrayant. C'est probablement aussi pour ça que je n'avais jamais parlé de Jean à Mikasa. C'est vrai, vous savez, Jean n'est pas un mauvais bougre, tu devrais lui laisser une chance, bla, bla, bla. Elle m'obéirait pas, et elle ne me croirait pas en premier lieu parce que, vraiment, qui étais-je pour clamer ces conneries quand nous n'étions même pas capables de maintenir une conversation sans qu'elle ne glisse hors de notre contrôle ? Mais, quand même. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée d'eux deux flirtant ensemble. Un jour, peut-être. Après tout on avait l'éternité.

Il soupira et baissa la tête pour manger ses nouilles. Je regardai, avec l'espoir que peut-être il bougerait ses baguettes chinoises et s'éclabousser le visage, mais il ne le fit pas. Ennuyeux, vraiment.

« Et toi alors ? »

Je repris ma fourchette, sachant bien qu'elle ferait une bonne distraction et commençai à jouer avec la nourriture en face de moi. Pas dégoûtante mais, juste, je n'avais pas faim. Et puisque nous avions décidé de manger ici au lieu de prendre à emporter pour le Bureau, pourquoi pas.

« Et moi quoi ? »

« Allez, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu te sens pas seul des fois ? Rien de mieux que la présence d'une femme. La 104ème a du choix de qualité, pourquoi pas tenter ta chance ? »

« La 104ème », essayai-je, mais je n'avais pas l'air très convaincant, « est notre lieu de travail. »

« Alors quoi ? » Il haussa les épaules, cette fois. « Je m'en fiche. »

« Eh bien, moi, non. »

« Ne me dis pas ça Jaeger, putain, tu sais que tu ne peux pas interagir avec les gens en dehors du Bureau, alors quoi ? Tu vas rester seul et pathétique jusqu'au jour où tu disparais on ne sait où ? »

« Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

« Je t'en prie laisse-moi cet espoir au moins », il secoua la tête. Merde, ce type, je vous jure. « Imagine juste, d'accord. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu devrais sortir avec Mikasa, que ce soit clair, hein », ajouta-t-il, parce que c'était salement prévisible. « Mais tu sais, pourquoi pas t'amuser un peu ? »

« M'amuser... ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, sérieux. « Jean on est pas ici pour... s'amuser. Merde, on est plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Eren, c'est toi qui est OK avec cette chose, et t'es aussi celui qui a le plus de chance de l'accepter et de s'en foutre. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de travail, de dossiers, de timing. Si t'as assez de temps pour manger – ou plutôt, gaspiller une assiette entière – tu peux quand même faire l'effort de trouver quelqu'un. 130 étages c'est pas beaucoup après tout. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette putain de tour attendant que ta personnalité de merde ne pointe le bout de son nez dans sa vie. »

Je ricanai.

« Peu importe. »

« On retourne au Bureau après ça ? »

« Ouais, j'ai du boulot à faire sur mon ordi. Et puis Armin m'a dit qu'il serait là, alors, je ne serai pas tout seul. »

Il hésita. Je savais qu'il rentrerait chez lui.

« OK. »

Et, en silence, on continua de manger.

« T'as jamais envie de... tu sais... d'être en vie ? »

Armin leva vers moi deux grands yeux attentifs et pleins d'affection. Des yeux océan. J'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était pas un travail pour lui, mais au bout du compte il finissait toujours par se montrer plus mature et sage que je ne l'étais. J'admirais Armin pour de nombreuses raisons, mais ça c'était définitivement l'une d'elles.

« De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé vous deux ? » soupira-t-il avec un sourire, parce qu'il savait que lui mentir ne servirait à rien. Pas à lui.

« Hm », je pris une seconde pour choisir mes mots. « Pas grand chose. Des trucs... genre, je ne sais pas. Les filles. »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de ça.

Armin ferma le livre qu'il essayait de lire et j'abandonnai l'idée de terminer sur que j'avais essayé de faire jusque là. Il était presque minuit et le Bureau était vide.

« Non », répondit-il soudainement. « Non pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je savais comment faire mon travail. C'était la seule chose que je faisais depuis qui sait combien de temps, maintenant. Mais Armin avait les réponses, il connaissait les secrets de l'immensité, il savait comment lâcher prise et grandir, ou simplement accepter la chose. « Comment tu fais ? »

« Parce que », me dit-il calmement. « J'ai appris à accepter le fait que je ne vivrai peut-être pas tout ce que je désirais vivre quand j'étais vivant et un jeune, naïf garçon. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois. J'ai l'opportunité de faire les choses bien, cette fois, et j'ai un toit sous lequel rentrer le soir, et même s'il est vide, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et ça me va. »

Cette nuit, je ne dis rien.

Il avait raison.

* * *

 **Samedi 1 Juin**

 **Jour 18**

Ils disent que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Ils ont tort.

J'ai vu Ackerman, ce jour-là.

Perdu dans ses pensées, assis dans le métro. Je me demandai en silence s'il avait retrouvé ses clés.

* * *

 **Vendredi 7 Juin**

 **Jour 24**

Nous étions au Bureau quand c'est arrivé.

Nous étions tous à peu près assis dans la zone de mon bureau, tous autour de Connie, de Reiner et Jean, parce que le gros de l'action se passait principalement ici. Sasha était en train de manger, Connie parlait fort, Jean essayait de prouver qu'il avait raison, Mikasa était juste là en quelque sorte, Armin regardait attentivement le débat auquel Bertl avait choisi de ne pas prendre part, Annie nous regardait du box voisin, profondément ennuyée, et Ymir et Christa étaient assise sur le bord du bureau de Connie, se murmurant des choses dans l'oreille.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, il n'était que midi et le soleil était trop vif pour notre bien. L'air conditionné ne marchait pas franchement et c'était le genre de température qui rend l'éventail-magazine inutile. Même les fantômes transpirent, au final.

L'air sentait toujours le paquet de chips que Sasha avait ouvert une heure plus tôt, nous donnant plus faim que prévu. Quelques uns du 104ème manquaient à l'appel, dehors ou on ne savait trop où, mais nous nous en fichions plutôt car il faisait trop chaud pour s'embarrasser de quoi que ce fût. Que ce soit l'argent, les aliens, ou la mort, le temps, la difficulté d'être un être vivant dans ce putain de monde. Rien, vraiment.

Reiner se leva, prétendant qu'il avait trop de travail pour attendre que la chaleur ne le tue une seconde fois, et Jean le taquina, lui et son orgueil, afin qu'il reste. Depuis quelques minutes ils se chamaillaient gentiment, Reiner toujours debout, quand Hanneth entra dans la pièce avec un carton dans les mains. Quelques uns se turent, d'autres ne le firent pas, mais je croisai ses yeux fatigués tandis qu'il se fraya facilement un chemin jusqu'au bureau qu'il cherchait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ? » demanda Ymir, se tournant dans sa direction.

« J'emballe », dit-il juste.

Hanneth était notre surveillant, enfin, nous le considérions comme tel. Il n'avait jamais aucune raison de se montrer à notre étage. Pas une seule fois.

« Hey », apparut Annie au coin du box, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux infiniment sérieux. Annie n'intervenait jamais pour rien. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu emballes les affaires de Wagner ? »

Il la regarda pendant une seconde, juste assez pour la convaincre qu'il l'avait bien entendue, chacun de ses mots, mais aussi pour la convaincre que la réponse n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Aussi froid et insociable qu'Annie pouvait sembler, elle était tout de même humaine.

Derrière moi, la moitié de la conversation avait cessé depuis qu'Hanneth avait ouvert la porte. L'autre moitié allait de bon train, bruyante et vive, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Pas maintenant qu'Hanneth ouvrait les tiroirs du bureau de Thomas, vidant rapidement chacun d'eux pour mettre ses affaires dans le carton.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda Ymir, mais elle n'était pas amusée du tout. Christa regardait, à ses côtés, la bouche scellée. Comme moi.

« C'en est pas une », fit-il encore. Et il continua d'emballer.

C'était l'opportunité pour moi d'intervenir, alors je fis le tour du box et quand finalement je me tins juste devant le bureau de Thomas, j'écrasai mes mains sur sa surface, coupant court à toute conversation encore en cours, et figeant Hanneth par la même occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eren ? » demanda-t-il, familier, mais ennuyé aussi. Parce qu'il me connaissait bien et qu'il savait que je voudrais des réponses, ce qu'il, visiblement, ne voulait pas donner.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« T'as pas du travail ? » Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils. « Vous tous ? » Puis il regarda le petit groupe rassemblé autour du bureau de Reiner et pendant une seconde je pensai que tout le monde cesserait d'insister.

Mais Annie tint bon, et Ymir aussi.

Alors je restai.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » je répétai, et cette fois, Hanneth se figea, soupira et me regarda avec pitié. Je connaissais ce regard.

« Il ne reviendra pas. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin d'savoir. D'accord ? »

Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce fut. On continua à regarder Hanneth tandis qu'il emportait les affaires de Thomas, et chacun de nous se posait les mêmes questions, en silence. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était qu'un type silencieux et gentil. Il ne prenait jamais part à aucune dispute. Il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis, il n'en avait jamais tout court. Aucun ennemi. Aucune famille. Il travaillait, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec lui ?

Hanneth quitta la pièce et je me retournai doucement, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le regard sérieux d'Annie. Elle ne clignait même pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle prit une longue inspiration, comme un adulte sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose d'important à un enfant idiot. J'étais l'enfant idiot.

« Ça veut dire », dit-elle, « que Thomas a finalement prouvé ma théorie que la chance ne dure jamais. »

« Ça craint », ajouta Ymir, et Christa enroula délicatement ses bras frêles et pâles autour de sa taille, parce que, oui, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui d'entre nous. Nous pouvions comprendre. Nous comprenions.

C'est probablement le jour où j'ai réalisé que cette histoire d'éternité était une grosse connerie. Et tandis qu'Armin était intelligent et plus raisonnable que je ne pouvais jamais espérer devenir, je réalisai aussi que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à gaspiller. Je serais peut-être le prochain.

Et, étrangement, je ne savais que ce que Jean avait voulu dire l'autre jour. Gâcher une vie à ne rien essayer était déjà trop. La mort définitive de Thomas devait nous rappelait que gâcher notre seconde chance était la pire des erreurs que nous puissions faire, et Dieu sait que j'en avais déjà fait beaucoup.

* * *

 **Samedi 29 Juin**

 **Jour 46**

« Ce gars », commença Jean après avoir balancé un dossier sur mon bureau. « Il se fout définitivement de nous. C'est la quatrième fois ce mois-ci. Il tente l'avenir, j'te le dis. »

« Vraiment ? » Je fronçai mes sourcils.

Puis j'attrapai le dossier en question et l'ouvris avec toute la curiosité que j'étais encore capable de stocker dans mon petit, minuscule corps mort. C'est là que je le vis. Sa photo. Encore. Juste quand j'étais sûr de ne jamais la revoir, parce que, oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passait généralement.

J'avais déjà oublié son nom, mais un coup d'oeil rapide en haut du dossier me donna tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir – encore.

« Ouais, vraiment », Jean s'écria. « Il me fait chier. »

« Détends-toi, tu serais pas payé sans lui. » Et je souris, parce que j'avais raison.

« Peu importe. Cette fois, il est à toi. J'en ai fini avec lui. »

Je regardai le dossier et attendis une seconde. Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'occuper de lui, et je ne voulais pas non plus aller dehors, parce que remplir des dossiers me suffisait pour le moment. Il faisait toujours assez chaud dehors, et voilà les inconvénients de porter un costume, mais j'étais presque sûr qu'Ackerman comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Même, Jean avait plus de boulot que je n'en avais, et s'il avait tant vu sa tête que ça, ce mois-ci, alors je pouvais peut-être faire un petit effort. En plus, je lui devais une faveur. Je suppose.

« OK, calme tes fesses. »

Je fermai le dossier et retournai à ce que je faisais sur l'ordinateur. J'entendis Jean s'effondrer sur sa chaise à mes côtés, et pensai, comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de nous à ce point ?

Nous n'étions là que pour vérifier que ce qui devait arriver arriverait, après tout.

* * *

 **Dimanche 30 Juin**

 **Jour 47**

Travailler le dimanche ne devrait pas être permis. Mais comme vous êtes mort, il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire un dimanche, enfin, à part rester chez vous et regarder la télé en vous convainquant que vous êtes encore en vie et toujours aussi inutile, et stupide, et naïf que vous ne l'étiez. Vous êtes toujours aussi inutile, stupide, et naïf, mais vous êtes mort, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, oui. Je m'extirpai hors du lit, pris une douche, m'habillai, ne me préoccupai pas de manger quoi que ce fut et allai dehors parce que je ne voulais pas être en retard. Si nous récoltions un énième dossier nommé Ackerman parce que je n'avais pas été foutu d'arriver à l'heure, Jean deviendrait fou. Mais il avait raison. Personne n'était supposé revenir chez nous à ce point. Même les plus maladroits, passant toujours à côté de ce qui devait arriver. Les pires.

Mais cette fois, c'était... différent. Il était là, assis sur un banc, mais ce n'était pas dans une station de métro, et il ne portait pas de costume. Il avait simplement un pantalon noir lâche, probablement aussi doux que je me l'imaginais être, et une chemise blanche avec seulement trois ou quatre boutons seulement. Tous défaits. Il avait l'air d'accueillir avec plaisir le coeur de l'été, de l'enlacer, d'accepter chaque détail à ce propos. Alors je baissai les yeux vers mes dossiers, les relus, et soupirai. Ce gars n'avait vraiment pas de chance, hein ?

Il était là, à lire son livre, ne demandant son reste à personne. Et j'étais sur le point de réparer quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être réparé. Apparemment, il aimait être bousculé, et le gars qui était supposé le faire deux jours plus tôt avait trouvé un moyen de s'écarter de son propre futur, changeant celui d'Ackerman par la même occasion. Chaque chose est liée, vous savez. C'est pourquoi j'étais sur le point d'être sûr qu'il goûterait ce putain de café.

J'étais très mauvais à adorer ça.

Alors je le regardai lire, seul sur ce banc, dans le parc, perdu dans le coeur de l'été et la brise légère, entouré de fleurs pâles partout dans les arbres. Peut-être que le type n'était pas chanceux, mais il avait l'air plus heureux maintenant que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ce n'était pas pour le boulot, ce n'était même pas intentionnel, en réalité. Je l'avais simplement croisé, comme ça, tout autant qu'il m'avait croisé moi. C'est comme ça que ça marche – un pur accident.

Ou du moins j'appelais ça comme ça.

Il tourna la page de son livre et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Merde, il faisait trop chaud pour être en vie. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mort ou pas, je transpirais comme un animal.

« Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds ! » quelqu'un cria près de moi, et je tournai la tête tandis que l'étranger s'enfuyait sur sa bicyclette. And quand je tournai à nouveau la tête, je croisai son regard. Celui d'Ackerman.

La surprise envahit mes veines ainsi qu'un peu d'euphorie avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je ne sus pas pourquoi, je me sentais salement vulnérable. Et il continua de regarder dans ma direction, pour quelques secondes encore, sans bouger, comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer.

C'est là que je réalisai. Trop tard, mais quand même.

Le gars en costume gris courant maladroitement avec un café Starbuck dans la main était probablement en train d'essayer de ne pas arriver en retard, mais finit par ne pas voir le banc, et quand il tourna autour des fleurs, il fut pris par surprise. Ackerman aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas juste ça. En fait, Ackerman aurait pu éviter l'incident s'il l'avait seulement vu venir. Et selon l'angle auquel il était assis, il aurait dû. Mais ce qu'il y avait, c'était qu'il regardait dans ma direction, ce qui l'avait distrait de ce qui se passait juste à côté. C'est le problème.

Croyez-moi ou non, je venais d'intervenir dans la vie de quelqu'un sans même le savoir. Et je réalisai que ce n'était pas rien. Il ne s'agissait pas juste des êtres vivants, et de nous, prenant soin des détails qu'ils manquent toujours, mais c'était eux, et nous, ensemble.

J'entendis Ackerman se relever du banc et grogner quelque chose que je ne pus pas comprendre, tandis que l'autre gars était probablement perdu entre reprendre sa course folle ou s'excuser un million de fois.

Moi, je pris la fuite.

* * *

 **Lundi 1er Juillet**

 **Jour 48**

« C'est bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » Mikasa leva les yeux de derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

« Ce type. » Je devins silencieux, réfléchissant avant de parler, pour une fois. Parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi-même. « Je crois que – que je pense qu'il m'a vu. »

Mikasa sourit, mais pas d'une façon tendre, plus ce « très drôle » genre de sourire. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, mais je devais admettre que c'était une bonne occasion. Qui pourrait nous voir nous, hein ?

« Me raconte pas de conneries, Eren. »

« Non ! » pressai-je. « Je suis sérieux. Extra putain de sérieux. »

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la minuscule cuisine. C'était petit et légèrement sale mais, c'était tout ce que j'avais et ça m'allait. Merci Armin.

« J'étais... je veux dire. J'étais là parce que Jean m'avait demandé de m'en occuper et – »

« Oh alors maintenant tu t'occupes des dossiers de Jean » chanta-t-elle sarcastiquement comme si chaque détail de cette histoire était insensé. Ça l'était sans doute.

« Tu l'as forcé à m'aider. » Mikasa arrêta de taper sur son clavier et je profitai du signal pour continuer. « J'étais censé faire en sorte qu'il reçoive cette saloperie de café sur sa chemise. Et il était là ! Le gars était là. Le problème, c'est que – je l'ai distrait. »

« Qui ? » demanda Mikasa, perdue, mais je l'étais aussi.

« Ackerman ! Le gars que je surveillais. »

« Eren, tu ne peux pas – »

« Non, écoute ! » la forçai-je, parce que le dire à Armin ne serait pas une bonne idée, et que j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un avant de recevoir de brillantes théories. Selon moi, ça ne pouvait pas être ne serait-ce qu'un peu aussi logique que j'espérais que ça le soit. « Il me regardait. La première fois, avec Jean, dans la station de métro, je pensais qu'il était juste, je sais pas, qu'il regardait dans ma direction, mais ensuite il l'a refait et cette fois, je l'ai gardé distrait assez longtemps pour que le type arrive au coin de l'allée et – » Je m'arrêtai. Où voulais-je seulement aller ?

Mikasa poussa sa chaise et se leva à son tour. Puis elle s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains pâles et chaudes sur mon visage. Elle me rappelait ma mère.

« Eren. Ça a été prouvé. Les règles sont les règles. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. On ne peut pas interagir avec eux. N'essaie pas de me dire que tu as brisé ces deux règles sans même avoir voulu le faire. Eren, ce n'est pas _possible_ , tu m'entends ? »

Je regardai dans ses yeux et m'accordai un moment pour m'y perdre. Des yeux noirs sombres et profonds que j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours connus. Et avec ses mains pressées contre mon visage, je me rappelai presque de la sensation d'être à la maison.

« Ça l'est », murmurai-je.

Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni comment encore. Je savais juste que c'était possible, parce que ça venait juste de se passer.


End file.
